sixgunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Guns Wiki
thumb|right|400px|Game trailer Welcome to the Welcome to the . In here you can find out all about Six Guns made by Gameloft. This place values from administrator voting pages too info pages about bloodsucking vampire ghouls. Try not to get lost as our wiki is huge! If you don't know which page to visit click the Random Page button. Enjoy your stay here! Give a helping hand by clicking the brown button above Is there a spelling error? A minor mistake? To little info? Don't be shy, click that brown button above the title, edit, right now! Even our best editors can lack of information or make even the simplest mistakes, so jump in and correct that error or add more info! But keep in mind that unnecessary edits and false info may result in bans, that's right, you're gonna attend to concerts of your favorite bands! No seriously, you'll get banned. Trustworthiness (and of course, god) returns you the favor Have you been waiting for a whole history of time to become a wiki staff? Well look no further! Visit the community center. Nah just kidding, you've come to the right place (but still, you can go to the Community Central). All you have to do is become a star of this or any other wiki. Not only you'll be promoted to an admin, but you'll also receive privilege to ban people! Isn't that awesome?! So what are you waiting for? Just achieve at least 1,000 edits and become trustworthy enough. *'NOTE:' If you are a friend of Philipxander, Jijiooze, or any other staffs, you will be instantly promoted. *'NOTE 2:' It's not 100% necessary to reach 1,000 edits, just become trustworthy enough. *'NOTE 3:' If members are promoted to an admin within 3 days, they are still treated like normal members. If they break the rules 2 times after promotion, they will be banned and may be demoted. *'UPDATE': The rules to be an admin for this wiki has changed. Please check this page out. Avoid being blocked Like any other perfect wikis, this one have rules that visitors and members must obey to avoid being blocked/banned from the wiki. You cannot make unnecessary edits of taking cursing too far. To see what other rules we've got, check out the rules page. Latest announcements *'November 16, 2012' - The faithful founder of this wiki, Jijiooze, is back! Now you will be seeing him more often! *'March 24, 2012' - Unfortunately the administrator Jijiooze is blocked so I, Philipxander aka Gaspathebest, I'm the new administrator of the site, hope he'll return quickly to help me in the site, thanks to all and keep live our wiki! *'December 27, 2011' - The rules to becoming an admin has changed, visit the "Rules to become an Administrator" page for more info. *'December 19, 2011' - Our wiki now has a whole new set of badges! Earn em' all now! *'December 18, 2011' - Jijiooze has added new pages and features to the wiki! Check em' out now! *'December 13, 2011' - Check out our whole new wiki look! *'December 12, 2011' - Congratulations to Moldyrocks, for becoming an admin of this wiki. *'December 9, 2011' - Then God said, let there be ! Check out our latest pages! The pictures are nothing (no really, they're nothing at all, to view the full pictures instead of just some seriously zoomed in pictures, visit their pages please!), wait till ya' see the pages themselves! Latest activity Recent blog posts Recent blog posts bloglist date http://sixguns.wikia.com/wiki/Special News Poll time! What kind of special weapon you admire? Hand Cannon Tesla Gun Impaler Scythe Demon Thrower Gatling Annihilator Crucificator Flamethrower Submachine Gun Defiler If you liked this one, you're gonna love this page! You're gonna be in Poll haven. Changes to this page can be proposed here. Category:Main Category:Important